rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in Ella's Enchanted
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in Ella’s Enchanted is a 2020 animated directed-to-video film starring Rocky and Bullwinkle and Casper produced by Jay Ward and Harvey Comics. The film is an animated remake of Miramax’s 2004 film, Ella’s Enchanted with the addition of Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper, who would debut in their series of Universal animation and DreamWorks Animation films years ago. Plot Rocky and Bullwinkle travels to the kingdom of Frell, and they are going to meet a newborn baby girl, Ella of Frell and she lives in the village with her, father and house fairy. They travel to the kingdom of Frell, Casper and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) travels the castle of loma to see the Prince as a baby to help the king and queen to take care of him and back to the village, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Ella’s mother and a house fairy, Mandy heard a fairy named Lucinda Perriweather came to the house and she gonna give Ella the gift of Obedience. As Lucinda gave Ella a gift, she test her to go to sleep and then wake up and she did. But Rocky, Bullwinkle, Ella’s Mother and Mandy can’t believe that so they beg Lucinda to take the gift back but she has no return pology and if they are all gonna be ungreatful, Lucinda can turn Ella’s mother into a squirrel like Rocky so they all agreed that. By the time that Ella was 5, she didn’t know what is wrong with her so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Ella’s Mother and Mandy have to tell her that truth that her fairy godmother gave her the gift of obedience. They also say about a Fairy law “Only a Fairy who gave you a gift can take it back” and they beg her but they also say to Ella that Lucinda can turn her mother into a squirrel like Rocky if they ever ask her again. Ella has now knew why she always obey as she is told to do. On the next day, Ella’s mother is now sick and felt illness and she is going to die so she tells Rocky and Bullwinkle to take care of Ella and make sure nobody has to use the gift against her so Ella’s mother gave her necklace to her daughter and then she died. 15 years later, Ella still has her mother necklace and she is promised to never take it off. Her father, Sir Peter told her, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mandy that he is remarried again to Dame Olga and she has two daughters around Ella’s age, Hattie and Olive. She doesn't care her stepdaughter, but instead, while Sir Peter is out for his trip, Olga, Hattie and Olive has to put Ella, Rocky and Bullwinkle in housework with Mandy and what they see that Hattie is the president of the Prince Charmont’s Fan Club and Rocky and Bullwinkle can’t mansions the G word to her because what she didn’t know about Ghosts working in the castle of loma. Hattie and Olive realize that Ella is doing everything that she is told. Meanwhile at the castle of loma, now that Charmont‘s parents died, he has his uncle, Sir Edgar and his snake, Heston can take care of him. But Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso doesn’t know if they can trust Sir Edgar and his snake because they don’t know what is wrong with them yet. It’s time to get ready to the Frell malls, so Charmont, Casper, the Ghostly Trios, Sir Edgar and Heston must go there to greet with any girls in the kingdom. Characters *Rocky the Flying Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Boris Badenov *Natasha Fatale *The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) *Ella of Frell *Prince Charmont *Sir Edgar and Heston *Slannen *Mandy *Lucinda Perriweather *Areida *Nish *Sir Peter of Frell *Dame Olga *Hattie and Olive *Koopootuk *Brumhilda *Benny Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Harvey Entertainment Category:Crossover film